


30 Days of Soulmate Scribbles

by bats_and_birds_in_the_belfry



Series: Soulmate Scribbles AU [5]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 10,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bats_and_birds_in_the_belfry/pseuds/bats_and_birds_in_the_belfry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short, non-linear prompts in the Soulmate Scribbles universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Self-Insert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Billy and Teddy meet, but before they realize they're soulmates.
> 
> Prompt: Select a book at random in the room. Find a novel or short story, copy down the last sentence and use this line as the first line of your new story.

And the rest of the world melted away. Billy yanks his pen from the paper and groans. God, it sounds so cheesy when he writes it, but it doesn’t make it any less true. He might as well just rip the whole thing up and start over.

“Whatcha doing, Billy?” No, no, no. No. The high-pitched chirp sounds innocent, but the devil himself smiles down at him.

“None of your business, snotface.” Definitely not writing superhero fanfic starring a blond with super strength and a smile that knocks everyone flat.

“He plunged his tongue into the dark-haired man’s- Hey! I was reading that.” Billy sighs. Major crisis averted. Then his little brother opens his mouth. “Mom! Billy won’t let me read his story!”


	2. Looking to the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Billy and Teddy meet, just before they realize they're soulmates. 
> 
> Prompt: Write a letter to your future self.

To My Future Self:

I can’t imagine how I must be feeling reading this. How long has it been? I don’t why I’m asking questions. It’s not like I’ll get answers. This is probably a bad idea, and I’ll use it to make a perfect basket into the trashcan. But today at practice, Billy kept going on about how a year ago, he never would’ve believed that any of this was possible. It made me think if I’ll feel the same way. 

God, sometimes the way his mind works just throws me for a loop. It seems like I’ve been focused on the present my whole life. The loneliness, trying to keep Greg happy, with everything, it didn’t make sense to look to the future. Billy? When I look in his eyes, I can almost see the thoughts arcing behind them. He’s always asking questions. How will the Avengers react the first time they learn about us? Will they train us? The most important one though is the one he can’t say. 

Can we really do this? How will we defeat Kang?

I don’t have the answers, just the same questions. And I’m getting used to asking them. Not just staying quiet and pushing off what I really want to know. My biggest question has nothing to do with our powers, nothing to do with the Avengers. Who belongs to you, Billy? Why isn’t it me?

Maybe when I read this again, I’ll have found my other half and my feelings for him will just be a fond memory. You’re probably shaking your head at this, wondering how I could ever think my connection with Billy is at the same level as what you feel with your soulmate. What I do know is this: right now, no one except Mom matters to me more than this boy. And it scares me to death.

Worst of all, I can’t bring myself to care that this will only end in heartache. When he smiles, I want nothing more than to give up the future, the other half I haven’t had the courage to meet properly. I’m asking something from you, forgiveness, permission, I’m not sure what. If I’m willing to throw away everything that I’m supposed to want after a few weeks, how will I feel in a few months, a few years? Am I a fool or am I seeing more clearly than I have in years?

Whatever happens, I hope that you don’t hate me. Because I can’t imagine a future when I regret Billy Kaplan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the third prompt I wrote for today. The first deserves a full length entry rather than a ficlet, and the second referenced a story and events that I haven't published yet and wouldn't make sense out of context. I know that that's not how you're supposed to do these things, but hey, more for you guys in the future.


	3. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set when Teddy's four years old.
> 
> Prompt: Write a story in which something transforms into something else.

He’s stuck again. Teddy peeks out from his hiding place and watches Mrs. Gonzales pace back and forth over the paint-spattered wood. “I’m sorry,” she repeats again. “He was just here!” She sounds like she’s about to cry. Guilt rolls through his stomach. But he can’t come out. He promised Mommy.

He glares down at his paws. Maybe if he thinks hands at them hard enough, they’ll change back. Squeezing his eyes shut, he imagines what his fingers look like. Nothing, not even a pre-shift tingle. He cracks open a lid just to be sure. Blond fur-covered toes wiggle back at him. A sob chokes out of him before he can stop it.

“Teddy?” Oh no, she heard him. He curls around himself and tries not to make any more noise. Swallowing down distressed noises, Teddy presses his paws over his ears, or at least where he thinks they should be. It takes a couple tries to muffle the sounds of his babysitter’s panicked calls. He doesn’t know what he is, but he knows he can’t let her find him.

Fingers sink into his fur. He blinks once, twice, as Mom’s smiling face comes into focus. “Hey, bear,” she coos, wrapping her arms around him and lifting him out. He must’ve fallen asleep. “Looks like someone’s taking his nickname a little too seriously.”

He snuggles into her arms. Her warm smell fills his nose. A few minutes pass, and his body slowly falls back into his normal shape. Humming, Mom runs her fingers through Teddy’s hair. “I’m scared,” he whispers.

“I know, Teddy, I know.” She hugs him tighter. “I wish I didn’t have to teach you how to hide.”

“Will you tell me a story? About my dad?”

He can hear the smile in her voice. “Once upon a time, there was a strong captain who loved to fly among the stars.”


	4. Put Your Empty Hands in Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set at four different points during (and before) Billy and Teddy's relationship. 
> 
> Prompt: Write a story about or featuring a body part. (Heads out of the gutters, people, there are other body parts!)

His hands—paint-streaked in cool blues, purples, and greens—flip the pages as quickly as his eyes can devour them. Pain slices across the pad of his thumb; he flinches. How do paper cuts manage to burn ten times more than they’re supposed to? He grabs a tissue and wraps it around his finger. Can’t get blood on the latest issue of Captain America. Across the East River, another boy studies the thin red line cutting across the whorls and arches. Steve Rogers’ inked eyes stare up at him from the surface of his desk.

He can’t help watch his best friend’s thumbs dance over the controller out of the corner of his eyes. Green, red, blue, yellow buttons find themselves crushed with gusto. “You better not be letting me win,” the other boy teases. The heated denial might be shouted a little too quickly and loudly, but a glance at his friend’s face reassures him that it wasn’t noticed. The other boy shoves him playfully with an open palm. Of course he has to return the favor, electricity sparking up his arm when his hand presses against bare skin.

Spirals of red bloom on the back of his hand. The marker ends up plucked from a loose grasp and thrown across the room. His eyes follow the path of his fingers, over the yellow spiral bunching and flexing on his boyfriend’s shoulder blade. “Stop teasing!” The order puffs against his skin, breathless and needy. Smirking, he drags his fingers up toward the other man’s shoulders, replaces them with his mouth. The only word he hears after that is his name.

The rabbi’s words fade. His husband—his husband! —squeezes his hand. As he slides the silver ring on his other half’s finger, he keeps expecting someone to burst in and announce that Kang has taken over downtown Manhattan. Last time, the Doombots crashed through the ceiling. They didn’t even make it to the wedding on the first attempt. “Finally.” He doesn’t know who breathes the words, but he’s the one who cups his husband’s face for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another case of me posting the second prompt because the first one inspired more than a drabble that doesn't fit into the narrative yet. Also, I'm a loser who added the extra challenge of trying to make the POV work for either Billy or Teddy.


	5. Greener on the Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set when Billy and Teddy are in college.
> 
> Prompt: None

The huge lopsided star on his palm is nothing new. So why can't Teddy stop staring down at it and grinning like a deranged person? It surprised him when it formed on his hand this morning during his political science class, the pen strokes slow painstaking glides. Biting his fist to keep from bursting out into laughter, he watched the nearly illegible words, “for my space prince,” appear beneath it. Then his phone vibrates with a text. He carefully slips the device into his lap and waits until his professor turns back to the board to read it.

Gold star for last night. Want to try for another one after my lab? 

He traces his boyfriend’s words, crammed onto the heel of his hand, with his finger. Three years, and his insides still melt whenever Billy's chicken scratch letters scrawl across his skin, usually Prussian blue or red. Pink when he's feeling annoyed with Teddy, black rushed, purple feisty and especially sarcastic. 

Green is Teddy's favorite. He usually has to cover those up and shift away the physical response in his pants. He's currently sitting on some, emerald ink original. Billy didn't think it through when he deliberately lettered "dat" and "ass," one on each cheek, but he enjoyed it this morning when Teddy traced the soul copy on Billy with his mouth. 

Teddy pulls out his own green pen and wonders what Billy's face will look like when he removes his gloves and sees "Insert tab B into slot T" written on his index finger.


	6. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set while Billy and Teddy are living together, but before they get married. Sometime in early November, specifically.
> 
> Prompt: Write a story that begins with, and consists mostly of, dialogue.

“Yes, this was a fantastic idea and not bound to go sideways at all.”

“Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Teddy.”

“That never stops you.” He sighs. “Okay, I’m not being fair. I love your snide commentary. But sometimes I wish you would think before…”

“Before volunteering us to host Thanksgiving for my family? In my defense, I didn’t think that it would involve having you and my grandfather in the same room with a lot of sharp, metal objects. He wasn’t even invited!”

“Your soul mom and uncle decided to give him another chance right? Then I don’t know why you’re so surprised. He hasn’t been accused of international terrorism in years.”

“That’s not the point. He still won’t use your name. It’s always the shape shifter or your boyfriend. If you weren’t my soulmate, I’m pretty sure you would’ve just disappeared or been replaced by Mystique.”

“I’ve always wanted to have a shift-off with Mystique.” He laughs and nuzzles Billy. “I was more worried about burning the turkey or you being stressed because both your moms will analyze everything over dinner. But sure, we can talk about your crotchety, mutant grandpa.” 

“Be serious for a second! He could-”

“He won’t. Oh, don’t roll your eyes at me, Bee. He sees what we mean to each other, even if he doesn’t understand. He wouldn’t hurt you like that.”

“Don’t give him too much credit. If he thinks it’s in my best interest, he’ll do anything. I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t. Magneto might not like me, but he’ll lose too much if he tries anything. He knows that. And who knows? Maybe if he spends more time around me, I’ll grow on him.”

Billy snorts. “You aren’t that kind of alien life form.”

“How do you know, hm? You’re not an expert on Skrull or Kree physiology.”

“I don’t know about that. I’ve been conducting an intensive multi-year study that I plan to continue indefinitely. Speaking of which, I’ve got some theories that I’d like to test.”

“Your grandfather would probably have something to say about that.”

“Never mention any of my family again when I’m about to take my clothes off for you.”

“Not even Tommy?”

“Especially not Tommy.”


	7. Arm's Length

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Billy meets Teddy for the first time.
> 
> Prompt: Write a story in which you spill a secret, yours or someone else’s. Disguise as necessary.

_Take a deep breath. Open your mouth. Let all the weird out. Everything anyone has ever rejected about you, some that they haven’t. They will though. Only a matter of time._

Billy lets the words pour however they want now. Brain to lips, no filter. Give them a reason to throw the first punch or worse, to walk away. Easier, he thinks, if they do it before he gets his hopes up. Not his fault that they can’t accept him. Except it is. He learned the truth at ten year old.

Something is wrong with him. And everyone knows it.

It starts as a niggling feeling in the back of their minds when they first meet him, something off that they can’t put their finger on. If he stays quiet, their unease grows. Until they just can’t stand it anymore. No one wants to feel like the villain. They want justification. The longer it lasts, the longer they search for some logic—however flimsy—the more the break hurts. 

When he walks into Avengers’ Mansion, he knows exactly how it will go. The hottest back he’s ever encountered makes him falter for a second. Of course Billy can't see his face. Probably as wonderfully attractive as the rest, and Billy's not lucky enough to see it lit with a split second of acceptance. He has to remind himself this is how the tired script goes. Show time.

His mind supplies the mortifying dialogue. "Am I in the right place? Avengers Fanboys Anonymous right?" Every time, he feels some horror, some “did that really just come out of my mouth?” Why is he doing this? A reason, he needs a reason why they walk away. Don't let them linger.

He can’t stop himself from rambling, even though the blond god just stares at him like he's got horns or green skin. His stomach drops, churns uncomfortably. At least they’re getting this out of the way now. They can save the city together, then pretend they’ve never met. Practically strangers.

Then the other boy smiles. His name is Teddy, and the words coming out of his mouth are fluent nerd, and Billy is halfway in love even though he knows "bro" will be the only endearment between them. His thoughts interrupt. _Admit you’re gay. Save yourself the pain because he will never feel the way you want him to._

For once, he ignores it. If he only gets so much time with Teddy like this, he’ll make it last. This boy makes the inevitable rejection worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! Their meeting will get its own story. I just needed this scenario for the sake of the prompt.


	8. Henson's Horrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set near the beginning of Billy and Teddy's relationship.
> 
> Prompt: Write a story in which you spill a secret, yours or someone else’s. Disguise as necessary. (Again.)

“Come on! Labyrinth is a classic. Besides, David Bowie in tight pants!” 

Billy leans against his arm, brown eyes playfully begging. Teddy grins affectionately, but his heart is racing. God, he has no idea how to tell Billy, no idea how his boyfriend will react. Why can’t this be easier?

“What about the Sound of Music?” he asks, trying to distract Billy with his favorite movie. Maybe he’ll get lucky.

Nope. The dark-haired boy pulls away, looks Teddy up and down with narrowed eyes. “We watched it last week. You made me promise not to propose it again for at least a month. So what gives?” 

Teddy rakes a hand through his hair and tries to look nonchalant. “What makes you think anything’s up?” _Think casual; don’t let him see you sweat._ He can probably steer Billy in another direction if he does this right. “I guess I’m more in a musical mood?”

“Nice try, but you totally said fantasy on our way home from practice. Plus you seemed really into the idea of ogling some Goblin King goodness when I first mentioned it.”

“That was before.” He might as well give up. Billy’s pressing for him to be more specific, what changed? As embarrassing as it is to admit, his boyfriend’s starting to look worried. He can’t have the other boy thinking it’s something seriously wrong instead of Teddy being an idiot. “I didn’t know about the puppets.”

“What about them?” Teddy squeezes his eyes shut, doesn’t say anything. A few beats pass in silence, then he feels Billy shifting on the couch next to him. A weight settles next to him on the saggy cushions. Lanky arms wrap around his shoulders. “Tee?”

He takes a deep breath and forces the words out in a rush. “They bother me out okay? You know how every kid has that one movie that freaked them out so much that it takes years for them to think about watching it again? Muppet Treasure Island was mine.”

Billy presses a kiss to the top of Teddy’s head. “I sort of understand the connection, but you might have to explain a little more. Is it just that film or Jim Hensen characters in general?”

“I watched Sesame Street religiously until I was six. Kermit and Miss Piggy are great. The rest of them though? They sketch me out. I never grew out of it.” He waits for Billy to burst out laughing or do something. It’s such a stupid issue to have. The Muppets, for goodness’ sakes!

“Well, that doesn’t mean we can’t still admire David Bowie. To the internet!”

That’s it? That’s all he’s going to say? But it’s so dumb. Teddy deserves to be ridiculed for it. He doesn’t realize he’s said that aloud until Billy climbs into his lap and stares him directly in the eye. “Theodore Rufus Altman, you should never have to justify anything that makes you uncomfortable. It’s important to me, no matter how unexpected.”

God, Teddy loves this boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm fully aware I already used this prompt. Yesterday in fact, le gasp! Honestly, I was torn about which direction to take it in, so I did it both ways.
> 
> If you were wondering, this is my secret. Muppet Treasure Island and Princess Bride tied for the most terrifying films of my childhood. (Princess Bride mostly because of the ROUs and the life-sucking machine. I had to leave a sleepover early because of that movie.) The majority of Jim Henson's puppet characters still bother me to this day. It was nearly impossible for me to watch ABC when they were really pushing the Muppets' tv show last year. Also sorry for the info dump and for releasing this technically a day late.


	9. Catty Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set shortly after Billy and Teddy move in together.
> 
> Prompt: Write a story that involves an animal.

The sleek tabby buries its nose into Teddy’s neck, purr rumbling through its body like a jackhammer. Billy already feels like the villain, and he hasn’t even opened his mouth. “We can’t take her home, Tee. We talked about this.”

His boyfriend pouts at him, knowing exactly how weak Billy is when it comes to those puppy dog eyes. No, he can’t give in. It’s not just him being unreasonable. “I know, I know. But I don’t want to get us kicked out two months after moving in because we broke the “no pets” policy.”

“I swear Mrs. Grigson across the hall has at least five cats. There’s no way that three in the morning yowling is coming from the alley eleven stories down.”

Billy sighs. He wants to cave in so much, but he knows they’ll end up paying for it. Why does he have to be the responsible adult? Usually he gets to be the one who throws them into terrible situations. Only he doesn’t ask so nicely and seductively and maybe just one feline can’t hurt?

Ugh! “The Thompsons down the hall will report us the second we walk in our door with the cat carrier. You know it.”

Teddy smiles at him mischievously. “Are we sure the Thompsons aren’t Hydra sleeper agents? That could be the dirt Mrs. Grigson has on them since they haven’t reported her.”

Billy pinches the bridge of his nose. Indulging in a speculation war with his boyfriend regarding exactly how the elderly lady in 1134 manages to keep their nosy next door neighbors from calling up the super every five minutes would be fun, but ultimately pointless. They need to leave before more furry shelter animals decide to adopt Teddy. “Time to say goodbye to the cat, Tee.”

“Kate.”

“Excuse me?”

“Her name is Kate.”

“Of course it is.”


	10. Pathetic for this Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set early in Billy and Teddy's relationship, the morning after the first time they're together.
> 
> Prompt: Bibliomancy–open the dictionary to any random page, place your finger on any random word and poof! That is the title (or part of the title) of your next story. 
> 
> A random word generator gave me "pathetic."

Dark strands fall through his fingers, soft and warm. Staring down at his sleeping boyfriend, Teddy wonders how he ended up here. His cheeks ache from smiling, and his body from last night. Billy’s breath tickles his chest, his palms pressed against his skin. Tucked against Teddy like he should be.

It’s too early to be feeling like this. Not love, he’s been in a little in love with Billy practically since the first time the other boy opened his mouth. But as the seconds tick quietly in the hour before dawn, Teddy can’t imagine waking up anywhere but with Billy in his arms. Most people would give him a funny look for admitting his hesitance. They’re soulmates; he should feel like this. Anyone would say that and believe it. Like the soul bond is the end all, be all.

Right here in this moment? He almost believes they’re right. That he and Billy can always have this, and the world will let them. That whispers about their age, their gender, won’t follow them around. That people will accept their connection as indisputable, like they do for everyone else. 

He will fight for this, for Billy. Every dawn, they’ll open their eyes to battle. The rest of the world acts like finding your other half is a gift, the end—not the beginning of a life-long challenge. Teddy will do anything to hold onto their relationship. It should be too early to worry, too early to think about how much he’s willing to throw away, to turn his back on, just for peaceful moments like this one. Living without Billy’s self-conscious smiles, sarcastic comments, and unrestrained affection? Even more unthinkable.

A soft murmur pulls Teddy from his thoughts. Slender fingers reach up to gently smooth the furrows in Teddy’s brow. “Too early to be thinking so hard,” Billy grumbles. Dark, sleepy eyes stare up at him beneath long lashes. “Want a distraction?”

He doesn’t need to be asked twice. Softly parted lips welcome Teddy’s with lazy strokes. Any faster would be a sin, so he slowly, softly falls into the magic of the predawn quiet. Giving up sensations like this for worries about the future? Unforgivable.


	11. Outlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set early in Billy and Teddy's relationship, before the confrontation with Kang.
> 
> Prompt: Write a story that involves a reoccurring and/or deep dark fear.

“You know I’ve never heard of a mutant manifesting so young,” Billy says out of the blue. His head is pillowed on Teddy’s stomach. Not the most comfortable, but he’s not going to make the dark-haired boy move. “Not that I doubt you! I just wonder what caused it.”

Teddy shrugs before he remembers Billy can’t see it. “I can’t remember a time when it wasn’t a part of me.” Maybe one of the X-Men would have an explanation, but they won’t get to ask them anytime soon. Not with Kang on the horizon, and the Avengers disbanded. He closes his eyes. Sometimes at night, he thinks about how Billy’s abilities just exploded from him, how it fits with all the other mutants’ stories. He’s the outlier. And Greg—Greg’s accusation still slips into his thoughts when he least suspects. Skrull.

He feels Billy’s weight lift off him. The bed sags as the other boy shifts. “What’s wrong?” Somehow Billy knows when the silence transforms from companionable to charged. Teddy would accuse him of mind-reading, but he knows the dark-haired boy would never. Even if he could.

Opening his eyes, he meets Billy’s searching gaze. “What…what if I’m not a mutant?”

Worry leeches out of those warm brown eyes. “Then you’re still Teddy, my soulmate and a Young Avenger.” His boyfriend cups Teddy’s face in his hands and kisses him gently on the lips. “Except if you end up getting bitten by a zombie. I love you, but you’re not eating my brains.”

Teddy laughs and nibbles on his boyfriend’s ear. “Pretty please. I’m so hungry.” The teasing melts the tension, but the thoughts are still there. Billy might give the right answer today, but words are easy. When the day comes, when they finally figure out why he’s not like other mutants, will he still have this brilliant boy laughing in his arms? 

Dozens of missions, hundreds of comic books, and not nearly enough kisses later, Teddy finally believes the answer he’s known all along. 

Yes.


	12. Vertical Takeoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Billy and Teddy have been married a few years and are well-established in the superhero community.
> 
> Prompt: First line- The footprints in the snow suddenly ended.

The footprints in the snow suddenly end. It’s a wonder Billy can make them out at all. Teddy’s downward wing beat blew most of the coating outward. Usually he just steps off the edge; vertical takeoffs are a bitch. Fuck, Billy screwed up worse than he thought. _Teddy couldn’t wait to get away from you…_

The dark-haired man buries his face in his red scarf and shivers, scanning the sky. Huge flakes drift lazily down from the heavy gray clouds. Nothing yet. His own scrawl burns underneath the sleeve of his winter coat, guilt like a hot coal in the pit of his stomach. _I’m sorry. Meet me on the roof?_

Teddy has to have seen his note. The blond stormed out of the apartment in a wife beater and jeans, didn’t even take a second to grab a jacket. Unless he shifted it away. Billy’s unease swallows him whole. His husband’s parting shot repeats in his head over again like a skipping record. “You never think of anyone else before you throw yourself into shit like this.”

“Why can’t you just be happy for me?” Billy had screamed at his back.

This morning over coffee, Steven stirred in his regular purple powder. He thinks it’s some kind of weird creamer, but he’ll never ask. Then the Sorcerer Supreme looked up expectantly at the younger man, and Billy’s heart jumped into his throat. Shit, shit, what had he screwed up?

“I’m retiring.” The refrigerator issued a weird gurgle, but Billy ignored it. He'd encountered worse in this kitchen. And he was too busy processing Steven’s announcement.

Somehow he managed to sound casual. “Did you have a successor in mind?” Well, he kept most of the “strangled by excitement” rasp—Teddy’s description, not his—out of his voice. 

Steven smiles tiredly. “I would be honored if you would consider it.” What could Billy do except accept immediately?

Clearly anything else. How had he been so wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting late, so we'll continue in Teddy's POV in tomorrow's entry.


	13. Supremacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companion to "Vertical Take-off," from Teddy's POV.
> 
> Prompt: First line- "The door slammed behind him."

The door slams behind him. Teddy’s bare feet sink into the freezing snow, but he barely feels it. As he storms across the rooftop, his tank stretches past its limit and peels off the large green muscles in tatters. He needs to get out of here now.

His wings drive him into the sky, cold wind slamming into him. He welcomes it. Anything to distract him from the man waiting for him back in that cozy apartment. If he thinks about the shock on Billy’s face, then the disappointment, the hurt, the outrage, Teddy will let himself forget his own anger.

Goddamnit, what was he supposed to do? Regardless of what Strange offered him, Billy should have spoken to Teddy about it first. When the dark-haired man burst into their apartment after their weekly coffee outing, Teddy figured he’d be regaled with gushing tales of teaming up with Doctor Strange to defeat some magical threat. Instead he heard, “Tee, guess what! You’re married to the next Sorcerer Supreme.”

His good mood drained. “What were you thinking, agreeing to that?”

Billy stomped into the kitchen where he was making lunch. “What the hell? You know how much I want this.” Fury sparked like an electrical storm in his glare. The unspoken “can’t you just be happy for me?” hung in the air between them.

No, Teddy can’t. He can’t paste that supportive smile on anymore. When this all blows up in Billy’s face, he’ll have to pick up the pieces like he always does. He’s tired. Sorcerer Supreme is just another layer of shit that they have to wade through, another thing to possibly lose his soulmate to. The depression, possible kidnapping by aliens determined to make Teddy their leader, the danger they face everyday as Avengers, he and Billy deal with all those. As a team, like they promised each other when they exchanged rings.

He wishes he could shatter the rose-colored glasses Billy wears when he talks about Strange’s title. It’s like his other half can’t see the toll it’s taken on the other man, not to mention his relationships. Once Billy made it onto the shortlist as successor to the position, Wong pulled Teddy aside during one of their visit to Strange’s home. Teddy still has nightmares about some of the extra-dimensional horrors he saw. “If you love him,” Wong said, “never allow William to become Sorcerer Supreme.”

Teddy would never ask his husband to give up his dream, but he can’t forgive Billy for making a huge decision without even asking him. With his skin going numb from the cold, he almost doesn’t feel the press of the pen against his forearm. He can’t bring himself to glance at the message. If he does, he’ll give in too easily. Like he’s done too many times before. Instead, he angles toward Avengers’ headquarters. Hopefully Wanda’s not away on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning one more entry to wrap this up. It might be something I revisit. Inspired by reading the most recent run of Doctor Strange and being like "who the hell would want to have to deal with that level of garbage and grossness." Just the stuff he has to eat would probably make me lose my appetite for a week. Dragging someone else through that feels really selfish to me, and even Teddy the Saint has to put his foot down at some point.


	14. When He Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Vertical Takeoff and Supremacy.  
> Prompt: First line- Late into the night, the snow fell and fell.

Late into the night, the snow fell and fell. Billy presses his cheek against the cold windowpane, staring out at the city lights. When he catches himself squinting, searching for a vaguely Hulkling-shaped shadow among the buildings, he forces himself to stop watching. His vision blacks out for a moment when he stands up, legs wobbling beneath him. Quickly slamming his palm against the wall, he steadies himself.

Almost twelve hours have passed since he heard anything from Teddy. A few minutes after he came out onto the roof, his husband responded beneath the apology. _Please go back inside. I’ll be home when I can._ “When I can” stretches for the rest of the afternoon and evening, and with it, Billy’s nerves. He manages to force down some leftover Chinese around eight, but feels like it’s going to come back up.

Every few minutes, he thinks he hears Teddy’s footsteps coming down the hall, the sound of their door opening. When he checks the entryway and outside the door, there’s never anyone there, or worse, one of the neighbors. By now, the entire floor probably knows they’re fighting.

He called Steven right after he came in from the snow-blanketed roof. “I’m honored that you offered the title to me, but I should’ve consulted my husband before agreeing. Can you give me some time?” The older man seems to completely understand, which just makes Billy feel worse. At least Doctor Strange sounded like he didn't mind. Yet Billy’s still terrified that when he has an answer, he'll already have been replaced. 

He doesn’t realize he’s hyperventilating until he can’t uncurl his hands from their half-fisted state. Remembering how to breathe properly gives him some trouble. He does his best to regulate it, but it takes a while before he can uncurl his fingers. Sitting in the darkness of the apartment, he can’t help but run through hundreds of hypothetical conversations in his head, pick apart the exchange that led them to this point. 

Stripping down to just his boxers and one of Teddy’s dirty tee-shirts, he curls up on the corner of the couch and stares at the door. His soulmate’s scent fills his nose, comforting, home. No matter how much he wants to be awake when Teddy returns, his eyelids drift shut more and more often, stay closed long and longer. 

He doesn’t stir when his husband slips in just before dawn. Completely misses the wistful expression that crosses Teddy’s face. The blond spreads a blanket over him and kisses the top of his head. Morning will come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my defense, I didn't mean to lie. This was supposed to be the last one. I think one more?


	15. Only Thing to Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of the Saga of the Sorcerer Supreme. Companion to When He Can.  
> Prompt: First line- He tried to remember who had talked him into this.

He tries to remember who talked him into this. Shifting his wings away, Teddy scales down the fire escape. His hand freezes before he opens the window into the bedroom. Will he be able to handle the sleepy noises his husband makes as he stirs, the soft murmur of his name? But caving won’t help anything. He can’t give into Billy’s blind excitement, knowing what his dream might do to them.

His racing heartbeat pounds in his ears. They have to discuss the fight eventually. Just please not tonight—or rather, this morning. Sleeping into the afternoon sounds like heaven, but he’ll need to gently move Billy to make room on the mattress. His soulmate is like paint, spreading out to fill the space he’s given, bright, necessary. Taking a deep breath, he slips into the apartment. His panic skyrockets.

The bed is empty.

Teddy tells himself he’s freaking out over nothing. Check the rest of the apartment before he jumps to conclusions. Both of them have fallen asleep in non-traditional locations before. Last week, he found the brunet face-planted in his Chinese leftovers, red cloak still around his shoulders. Teddy stares at the doorknob. 

And if Billy needed to escape the apartment, to sleep somewhere else? His stomach churns at the thought. Billy doesn’t owe him any explanations, he tells himself. Teddy’s the one who stormed out first. Raking his hand through his hair, he swallows hard and opens the door.

A soft snuffle whispers through the main room, heavy breathing just on the cusp of a snore. Teddy sags against the doorframe, squeezes his eyes shut. Billy’s still here, waiting. Then the guilt reaches out its long, spindly fingers to choke him. How long did his husband stand on the rooftop in the snow, waiting? How long did he stay up, waiting? 

Teddy shouldn’t have left in the first place, didn’t need Wanda to tell him what he already knew. But the hurt in Billy’s eyes made him want to fix it, to take back everything he said. He can’t be weak, not about this.

Teddy should wake him, at least to let Billy know that he’s home. Apologize. But he lets himself chicken out instead. A blanket and a kiss to his husband’s hair later, he’s sliding into their bed, burying his face in the mage’s pillow. His mind races through all his fears about Billy becoming Sorcerer Supreme, about how he can’t stick to his own guns, about them. He watches the sun start to creep into the room, the colors like wounds bleeding through the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being understanding, and especially to FunnyPoeple for the comment! The intention is for tonight's entry to finish this plotline. But I'm basically writing by the seat of my pants, so no promises.


	16. The Price We Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 and Finale to the Saga of the Sorcerer Supreme  
> Prompt: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 was posted a few hours ago if there's any confusion.

Loud bangs and clangs jerk him back to consciousness. Billy’s trying to manage in the kitchen, though cooking is probably too generous a description. Teddy rolls over onto his back, inadvertently pressing his cheek into a puddle of drool. Wincing at the unpleasant wetness, he tries to force himself to get up and face his husband. Either he does it under his own power or the smoke detector will do it for him.

The hinges creak a bit when he opens the door. With the brunet’s back toward him, Teddy can’t tell what Billy’s doing, only how intensely focused he seems on it. He pads over and slides onto a stool at the bar. Normally he’d just slip behind the smaller man and wrap his arms around that slim waist. But he doesn’t know how he’d be received.

“Morning,” Teddy says quietly when he really wants to ask if he should preemptively get out the fire extinguisher. At first, he doesn’t think Billy hears him because his other half continues to fiddle with the object in his hands. Then his husband sets it aside—the French press, the only thing in the kitchen Billy operates better than he ever could—and grips the counter’s edge so tightly his knuckles turn white.

“I was worried sick,” Billy says to the wall, then his voice gets louder, harsher. “You could’ve talked to me instead of leaving stupid, cryptic messages!”

“I’m sorry.” Billy could’ve talked to Teddy too, before throwing himself into the idea of being Sorcerer Supreme. But he won’t say it. He doesn’t want them to fight anymore. At least, they should avoid a screaming match. If they end up in the middle of another argument, neither of them will hear anything except what they want to hear. “You were so excited, and I-I just needed a chance to collect my thoughts. To explain.”

His soulmate still has his back to him. Teddy aches with loss. He wants to watch Billy’s expressions, to have that window, that openness, even if the emotions hurt them both. His husband doesn’t say anything, so he plows on. “Do you remember when we went to Doctor Strange’s home for dinner two years ago? Though the nightmares after probably made a bigger impact.”

“You never told me what they were about.” Billy’s voice sounds slightly strangled. Teddy frowns. _Turn around. Let me see you._

“While you and he disappeared to look at that new book of his, Wong showed me… things, things I’ll never forget. Being Sorcerer Supreme, it’s awesome, both wonderful and terrible. And I know you’d be extraordinary at it. But have you ever thought about what price you’ll have to pay?”

His husband nods. “Magic always comes at a cost. I forget about it sometimes. My powers aren’t the same as Steven’s, magic in the loosest sense.” He pauses. “You’re worried they’re not different enough.”

“Not your powers. The responsibility, we’ve never dealt with anything like it. I’m worried about what you’ll have to sacrifice, what we’ll have to sacrifice.” Teddy holds his breath, willing Billy to turn around. He just needs to know that he hasn’t broken this by running away. Okay, they need to be okay.

And he does. Billy finally releases the counter and faces him. Tears streaming down his face, he starts to walk around the bar toward Teddy. He stands up, rushes to meet his other half. Then the brunet is in his arms and they’re collapsing to the floor and huge sobs are racking Billy’s form. “I thought I messed up,” Billy chokes out, echoing his own thoughts. “After you left, I realized I should’ve talked to you first. My excitement got the better of me, and I couldn’t think past the fact that you didn’t want it.”

Teddy wipes away his husband’s tears with his thumb. “I thought that too. I ran when I shouldn’t have. In my defense, you have a way of changing my mind against my better judgment.”

“I’m a bad influence, huh?”

“Bee, you’re a chaos-wielding demiurge. Trouble comes with the territory.” The kiss is salty and warm, and he knows this isn’t the end of it. They’ll make it work though. They have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this series ended up being around 2400 words. At some point, I'll definitely be revisiting the idea of Billy as Sorcerer Supreme.


	17. Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime after Kate and Clint meet.  
> Prompt: Write a story that has some reference to a current event.

“You turned down the Olympic Committee to shoot in Rio?” Billy gapes at her over his waffles. The diner’s red vinyl bench covers squeak as he leans forward. “What were you thinking?” 

Kate shrugs and dips a fry in her chocolate milkshake. “It’s a waste of arrows. I have better things to do with my life.”

“But it’s the Olympics!” 

Teddy sips his strawberry milkshake and leans back. He’s not getting involved in this, even if his boyfriend looks cute while ranting at someone who looks like she couldn’t care less. Shooting him a smile of exasperation, Kate rolls her eyes. Billy completely misses it, too absorbed in his diatribe on the history of the Games. 

“I save lives on a daily basis,” Kate says, interrupting the lecture. “What could be more important than that?” When the brunet opens his mouth to argue, she waves him off. “Think about it, Billy, only Clint would be competition for me.”

“I guess.” Those brown eyes fix on Teddy. No, no, no. Let him enjoy his milkshake in peace. “Don’t you have an opinion, Tee?”

“Nope, not really.”

“Come on! You have to think something.”

“I think I should order some fries to go with this milkshake.” Teddy wiggles his eyebrows at his boyfriend and glances pointedly at Kate, dipping another fry into the glass.

“Please don’t. I can barely handle that grossness.” 

Teddy grins, steals one of Kate’s fries, and dunks it in the strawberry liquid. He holds it out to Billy who squirms away. “Open wide, Bee.”


	18. Leave and Let Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a few years into Billy and Teddy's relationship
> 
> Prompt: Use a dream or pieces of a dream to create a surreal, alter-reality story.

“Run the story by me again. Because honestly, Bee, this whole thing feels like something from a fantasy novel.”

Billy shivers. During daylight hours, cemeteries creep him out enough. The weight of history, the mystic energy pricking at his skin, he felt it before he discovered these powers, before he knew what it was. He only goes once a year with Teddy, makes sure his fiancé never guesses how dry his mouth is as the blond kneels in front of the gravestone and plants the purple tulips he brought. 

“Billy?” He focuses on putting one foot in front of the other, staring at the ground directly in front of him. If he tries to speak now, he doesn’t know what will come out. Malevolent power pushes back against him with every step. He doesn’t expect the warm hand that snakes out and grabs his arm. Billy jumps.

Blue, blue eyes, filled with concern, greet him when he glances up. “What do you need me to do?” Teddy asks. 

Billy steps closer, brings his arms up, presses his open palms against his soulmate’s chest. Fixing his gaze on the blue and red swirl Teddy doodled on the back of his left hand this morning, he inhales. “This. I need you right here, with me.”

“I wish I could fight this battle for you.”

Billy barks a nervous laugh. “Dead sorcerer, infamous for ritually murdering strapping young men like you? I’m sure punching him would solve all our problems.”

“And trekking out to this over-grown graveyard that even the worms seem to have forgotten does?”

Then he can’t feel Teddy’s heartbeat underneath his hands. Instead rough cloth and hard ridges press against his palms. Ribs, his mind supplies as he squeezes his eyes shut. _You knew this was a possibility,_ he tells himself. If he concentrates, he can latch onto the far-off sound of his fiancé’s voice. Billy pulls away, but reaches for the skeletal left hand. The white bone has the same colorful scribble as his. Not even dark magic can mask their connection.

He trudges toward the sizable gated plot, dragging the horror movie reject version of his other half behind him. Okay, he can do this. It would be different if the sorcerer had managed to turn the blond into zombie, but the protection spell he drew on Teddy’s hand on the flight over prevents most magic from taking hold. Billy can deal with illusions.

Apparently the dead asshole isn’t done. Abruptly the glamor melts away, and he can hear Teddy again. Just in time for the other man to yank out of Billy’s hold, his expression warring between terror and anger. His fiancé backs away cautiously. “What have you done with him?” Teddy demands. Skin greening, he starts to bulk up.

“Tee,” he says, and the blond freezes. “I’m sorry. I only thought he’d target me.”

“A corpse is doing this?” Teddy takes a hesitant step toward him. “How much worse will it get?”

“It won’t. Stay here.” Billy’s done. No one messes with his soulmate’s head. Especially not a long-dead serial killer. He growls and stalks toward the vine-covered mausoleum where the evil son of a bitch is supposedly buried—and marble prison where his soul is trapped. “You can’t have him. He’s mine. And I’m going to kick your dead ass.”

Billy ends up covered in dirt and scratches—thorns, could it get more clichéd?—but he doesn’t mind as much when he’s snuggled against Teddy’s chest, flying home. “Next time,” the blond says, “we’re leaving the dead sorcerers to Strange or Wanda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I misinterpreted this prompt. The plotline comes from a dream that I had when Billy and Teddy had to seal away an evil spirit.


	19. Five More Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during their college years when Billy and Teddy live together.
> 
> Prompt: I demanded my friend give me a prompt. So "snuggles" it is.

“Come on, Tee, we’re meeting the rest of the team in half an hour.”

Teddy has been drifting in and out of consciousness since Billy’s alarm went off. Not the opening credits from Star Wars anymore, thank God. He’d rather not be jerked out of a dead sleep by John Williams, musical genius or not. Grumbling at his boyfriend, he grabs Billy’s pillow and sandwiches his head between it and his own. Who wakes up early enough to eat breakfast on Saturday?

Someone tugs at the pillow, but he doesn’t let go. “I’m not dragging your bulk out of bed. Move, mister.” 

Teddy smiles sleepily to himself. Bossy boyfriend, he likes when that Billy shows up. “Make me,” he mutters. He snakes his arm around his very clothed soulmate’s waist and pulls him down to the bed. Billy squawks, but only puts up a token protest as Teddy tucks him into his body.

“Okay, five minutes,” the brunet says, burying his face into the warm skin of Teddy’s chest. Less than a minute passes, and those sniffly almost-snores start drifting out of Billy. Using his boyfriend’s phone, Teddy texts Kate. Then he presses Billy more closely to him and falls back to sleep.


	20. We Have Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set shortly before Young Avengers Volume 1.
> 
> Prompt: None

“So a boy in a robotic suit walks up to you and says, ‘So I know you have superpowers. Want to join forces and fight a nonspecific threat?’ Did you question it at all before telling him to sign you up?” Billy shakes his head. “You’re cute, but so hopelessly naïve.”

“Excuse me but didn’t you also agree to meet a stranger in an abandoned mansion?” Teddy shoots him a smug smile like he’s won. This isn’t over.

“I took a lot of convincing. Tell him, Nate.”

Their fearless leader waves him off. “I’m not getting in the middle of this.” The tone tries to be casual, but the tick in Nate’s jaw suggests otherwise. He’s reliving the frustration, Billy realizes, of no one believing him about Kang.

Truthfully, the grilling Billy gave Nate when they first met probably wasn’t the most effective. In his defense, he’d just zapped Kessler across the hallway and outed himself as a mutant. He’d at least been mindful of a trap to use him for his powers. Why he'd assumed someone would go after him for powers he’d had for five minutes? Less defendable.

“You don’t have much of a leg to stand on, Bee. If this was a bad decision, you made it too.” Teddy takes a step forward, nearly brushing chests with Billy. Mischief glints in his eyes. Arguing coherently seems almost impossible with the blond this close. Almost.

“I’m just pointing out that as a faithful comic reader you should have been more suspicious of shadowy organizations trying to weaponize you. How have you managed to stay under the radar for so long?”

“Practice,” Teddy says wearily. 

Shit, why can’t Billy think before the stupid just pours out of his mouth? “Teddy, I’m so sorry—I didn’t mean…” 

The blond waves him off and attempts a half-hearted smile. “I know.” He pauses. “How did you think you were going to defend yourself anyway? If Nate had been an agent of evil? Thinking back, your powers were even less reliable then.”

Okay, changed subject. Don’t want to talk about the past. Got it. He can do that. “Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. I could’ve protected myself. Desperation is a great focusing tool.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”


	21. Where No Man Has Gone Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No idea where this belongs in the timeline, no prompt. Inspired by my trip to Fabric Row last weekend.

Technically you can’t cheat at cosplay. So it shouldn’t matter if he uses magic or his hands. Teddy doesn’t agree. Which Billy finds hilarious because his boyfriend can change his hair color, his face, his entire body. All for the sake of accuracy.

Maybe he’d be less cranky if the blond were turning down his mystical fabrication skills because he wants to do it himself. “Hypocrite,” he mutters as Teddy digs through bolts of fabric. “How is letting one of Kate’s flunkies sew a costume for you any different?”

“Maybe because an actual human can hope to recreate it.” His boyfriend sighs. “I love you, Bee, but your magic defies the laws of physics. And some of these cosplayers know as much about seams and fabrics as we know about comics.”

Stupid Teddy with his stupid logic. Revealing their secret identities at a con because of reality-bending cosplay? Big no thanks. But having someone else design it is almost as bad. No way anyone can get the costume perfect. There’s going to be a misplaced button or detail that will drive him crazy. It doesn’t seem like he has much of a choice. “Do you think she could find someone to do mine too?”

“I don’t know. I mean, you just complained about me having my Starfleet uniform made by someone else.”

“Stop gloating, Captain, and help me out or it’s the couch for you.”

“I thought you were the logical one, Mr. Spock. How do you expect to enforce that?” Teddy tosses him a grin, then a bolt of yellow fabric. Fumbling, Billy manages not to drop it on the floor. “Come on. I thought I saw the right shade of blue over there.”


	22. Up All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Billy and Teddy's college career.  
> Prompt: Write a story where the first letter of each sentence follows the alphabet,

Although Teddy’s yelled at him for the last few days about it, getting to bed at a decent time just isn’t in the cards for him. Billy takes another sip of the congealed sludge, which had been coffee at one point. Caffeine to the rescue. Determined to finish his history paper before he goes to sleep, he stares at his class notes, vision blurring with every blink. Even his brain seems to be rebelling. Following definitely has an n in it.

Great, now even his body is siding with his boyfriend against him. He groans and bangs his head against the wall a few times. “IWantThisPaperToFinishItself,” he repeats to himself, but the cursor blinks mockingly at him. Just his luck, the gods of reality bending seem to frown on him using his powers for his own gain, “Kill me now.”

“Let’s talk about how you waited until the last minute again,” Teddy mutters from his nest beneath the sheets. Maybe he’s right. Nope, still not willing to admit it aloud.

“Only you would be so heartless. Pretty sure you’re supposed to sympathize with me. Quit the comments from the peanut gallery if you’re not going to offer solutions.”

“Really, don’t you get tired of late nights and shitty coffee you don’t even like? So procrastination really means that much to you?”

“Truthfully, Mr. I-have-all-my-assignments-done-before-I-leave-class, my brain won’t let me plan. Unless you want me staring at a blank Word document for days, this saves time for everyone.” Victory; suck it, Theodore Altman.

“What part of doing it all in one night makes it easier?” Xenial smiles, even from his super attractive boyfriend, don’t make this any easier. 

“You have your process; I have mine. Zipper your lips, and make me another pot of coffee?”


	23. Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more I do these, the fuzzier the timeline is. Their relationship is well-established by now, but I have no idea how old they are.  
> Prompt: Opening quote- "Kick his ass for me."

“Kick his ass for me.” Brown eyes burn up at him, Billy’s voice saturated with his frustration. His boyfriend leans heavily against him, taking a break from the crutches. Teddy knows how much they make Billy’s underarms ache even though he uses his magic to float whenever he has the opportunity.

“Promise,” Teddy says, cupping the brunet’s face. So what if he planned on doing that already? No one hurts his soulmate and gets away with it. 

Last time, the guy slipped away when he dove after Billy’s falling form, heart in his throat. He did everything he could think of to reach his other half before Billy hit the water. Thank God it only ended up with a broken leg and other minor injures. They keep telling him he couldn’t have done anything. Vision even created a simulation to convince him. But Teddy knows the truth.

If he’d just noticed sooner, taken out the guy faster, that lucky shot might never have hit its mark. 

He has the chance to fix this now. Billy’s attacker is making trouble downtown. He closes his eyes, kisses the top of his boyfriend’s hair as he tries to swallow down the rage. Stop the bad guy; don’t do anything you’ll regret.

It seems like Billy can read his mind. “I’m fine,” he says. “Bring me back his mug shot. It might make a nice dartboard. Kate’ll get a kick out of that.” He tugs Teddy down for a kiss. “Stay safe, okay? I’ll feel better once I’m out there to watch your cute butt.”

Teddy laughs. “I’ll be back before you know it.” He shifts into his Hulkling form, stretching his wings. “Think you can manage a portal?”

“I’m not a complete invalid,” Billy scoffs. “In fact, I could fight if someone would let me out of the house. Flying doesn’t require legs you know.”

“Landing does. Chop, chop, magic boy. I’m late for the ass whooping you requested.”

Billy tries to hide his smile. “Cop that attitude, and I’ll make sure I portal you to visit penguins in the wild.” Teddy waves as he steps into the portal, pretending he can’t see the worry wavering in his boyfriend’s gaze. He’ll be back. He has to be.


	24. Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a few years after Billy and Teddy graduate in college and have started to get established.  
> Prompt: None, just felt like it was time to bring Tommy in.

“Sorry, I’m late.” Billy erupts into the coffee shop, red scarf nearly falling from his neck in his rush. He doesn’t know why he’s apologizing. Tommy’s used to everyone lagging behind him. A solidary customer glances up from her vanilla latte. The regulars don’t blink. They haven’t since the first month.

Tommy rolls his eyes. “Not even Kelsey buys your apologies anymore, and she believes replacing her normal 2% with fat free somehow makes up for getting extra chocolate syrup and caramel.” 

Billy opens his mouth. “Don’tsay, ‘timegotawayfromme,'” his brother blurts out in a rush. “I know repeating phrases is your thing, but it’s boring the rest of us.”

“God, you’re such an ass.”

“Do you kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?” Tommy dodges the crumpled napkin aimed at his head and laughs. Why does Billy even bother? “You said you had something important you wanted to talk about. So spit it out.”

Billy shoots him a sharp smile. “I think I’ll order my coffee first.” He stands up and leaves the speedster sputtering at the table. It’s a small shop about a block and a half down from his and Teddy's apartment building. Which means he should be on time at least on a semi-regular basis, but he always underestimates the time he needs to get there, especially when Teddy’s involved.

By the time Billy wanders back over, his brother’s nearly vibrating through his chair. He takes a long sip of his coffee, milking the moment. “He’s not my boyfriend anymore.”

Tommy sputters, nearly choking on his own drink or spit. Billy’s not sure which. “I swear I’m going to make him regret coming to this planet.”

“I forbid you from hurting my fiancé.” Even Tommy’s quick mind seems to stall at that pronouncement. He takes the moment to pop the question. “We've set a date. Tommy, will you be my best man?”

“You suck.” Billy knows he means “yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a certain speedster might have been a jerk about the fact they've been engaged for so long. Billy has dreamed about turning Tommy's whole "it's not official if you're not ready to set a date" on its head for years.


	25. When I Need You the Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set about a month after Billy and Teddy get together.

When he feels the telltale press of a phantom pen beneath his sleeve, Billy raises his hand. Permission received, he stops himself from booking it out of the classroom and racing down the hallway to the bathroom. He locks himself in a stall, away from prying eyes, and rolls up his sleeve.

_Hey, nerd._

Billy rolls his eyes and slips the thin, blue marker out of his pocket. _You’re interfering with my education, jerk. I left class just to talk to you._ As he puts the cap back, he smiles. He can’t touch the marker without thinking about Teddy. His genius boyfriend who sees more than he lets on. 

At practice a month ago, the blond had produced an eight pack of slim, washable markers from his backpack. “Try these,” he said. “They dig into your skin less than pens.” But his blue eyes told Billy that he saw the trembling hands and skittering gaze, heard the nervous laughter. Maybe even the pounding heartbeat. “And you know, you can always just tell me how awesome I am.”

The laugh burst out of Billy, surprising him. “Your ego is healthy enough.” Rolling his eyes, Eli muttered something about PDAs. Their teammates didn’t seem to notice anything except the two of them being gooey. And he was so thankful for that. He still is. 

The response appears a moment later. _Sorry to disappoint._

 _Never,_ Billy writes back, knuckles white from gripping the marker so hard. _You never let me down._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to revisit this in the future. We'll see.


	26. Noticing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set shortly after Teddy meets Billy for the first time. Loosely related to When I Need You the Most.

Teddy yanks on his training clothes. Too much fabric, he thinks, but necessary if he doesn’t want to split the seams of every tee shirt he owns. With one last tug, the shorts come free, and a pen flies across the room. He doesn’t think much of it—Mom accuses him of hoarding them he has so many—until he goes to retrieve it.

The pen somehow landed and skittered toward Billy. The brunet almost seems to lean away from it, eyeing the Bic like a poisonous spider. A few beats pass before he bends over to pick it up, hesitant somehow. Teddy scrutinizes his new friend carefully. Something’s definitely off. 

The other boy’s hand trembles as his fingers close around the pen. Not much, but enough. After nearly fumbling, Billy snaps up, crosses the locker room in a few distance-eating strides, and thrusts the writing implement toward Teddy. “Here.” His abrupt tone emphasizes the unspoken, “take it.”

Accepting it with a quiet “thanks,” Teddy wonders if he did something. He rubs the back of his neck, not sure if he’s allowed to ask. “I didn’t need it back. I have a ton.” The brunt gives him a stiff nod, but doesn’t stay anything.

Nate pops his head in. “You guys aren’t that late, but tight ass is getting fidgety. He says he’s going to write the meeting time on your hands next time.”

“No, he doesn’t need to,” Billy says too quickly. “I’ll make sure to be on time in the future. No reminder needed.”

Teddy kicks himself days later when he figures out what’s going on. Eli’s shoving a pen toward Billy to record their running times. Early on, they figured out that having Billy jog a mile to warm up put him out of commission for the rest of the session. “I have my phone,” Billy protests.

Eli scowls. “You can hardly type with one hand and hold the stop watch with the other. And if you use the lap function on your phone’s stopwatch, you won’t be able to tell who’s whose.”

Billy takes a step back, not staring at the other boy’s face, but his outstretched hand. “What if he makes a mistake?” Teddy asks smoothly. “Pencil would be neater.” He watches the tension in the cute brunet’s shoulders loosen. 

Nodding, the brunet takes off back toward the locker room. “Yeah,” he tosses over his shoulder, “I have one in my bag. Be right back.” It's the pen itself, but he can't figure out why. Soon, Teddy promises himself, he'll discover why. Because it’s really a shame to have a phobia of pens, especially if you’re someone as amazing as Billy. For not the last time, he thinks about his new friend’s soulmate and wonders if they’ve noticed the smaller boy’s unease. He hopes so, for Billy’s sake.


	27. Dreamland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep is wonderful. And my summaries suck.

Barely keeping his eyes open, Billy plods alongside his boyfriend. Well, if bumping into Teddy’s side every other step counts as beside. He blinks in surprise when a warm arm wraps around him and secures him firmly against the other boy's side. “Do you need me to pick you up?” Teddy asks, his breath tickling Billy’s ear.

He shakes his head once, then a few more times. For emphasis. “No, ‘m fine.” The next step, he feels his toe catch something. Pitching forward, Billy can’t think how to stop his momentum. Teddy’s grip on his arm jerks him back, keeps him upright. He can fly, he remembers, doesn’t usually fall while doing that. Not since a long time ago.

Something jostles him. He looks up slowly. Oh, he forgot Teddy. His boyfriend is so toasty, and he smells so good. Closing his eyes, he sags into the other boy. He hums. “Teddy Bear…”

The blond laughs. “You just lost your walking privileges.” His legs get swept out from under him, but he doesn’t mind. Pressed against Teddy’s solid body, face buried in his neck, Billy knows he’s home.

“”Night,” he mumbles, then gives into the velvety darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first started this, I didn't think it would be so tough to stick with it. Sorry for the short drabbles, but we're really scraping the bottom of the barrel.


	28. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Billy and Teddy have become established heroes.

“Could we visit Europe?” Teddy asks,

Billy glances up from his comic. He’s not sure where that came from, but he’s sure his fiancé will tell him. Teddy's always been clear about what he wants and why, mind reading not required. Billy's glad; he finds telepathy intrusive and it's probably the only thing his powers can't imitate. But Teddy keeps smiling expectantly, and Billy realizes that he’s waiting for an answer. Apparently he’s not going to get any clues about how to tailor his response. “We’ve been across the Atlantic at least a dozen times with the Avengers.” Not the most subtle way to dig, but he'll at least get some direction.

The blond rolls his eyes. “It’s not the same. And I thought you had imagination.”

“You’re talking about vacation?” Oh, that won’t go well. Teddy likes to think they can do normal things like go on dates and have non-hero friends. But they always get the call at the worst moments. Of course, his fiancé is also the one who won’t tell the other heroes to stuff it every once in a while. Or at four in the morning, Billy isn’t picky about when.

“I could teleport us right now,” he offers.

Teddy waves him off. “No, you don’t get it. I want to buy overpriced plane tickets and deal with screaming children for hours in an enclosed space. I’m talking about a summer vacation, maybe even backpacking through Europe.”

Smiling encouragingly, Billy can’t bring himself to crush Teddy’s dreams himself. Pointing out reality doesn’t count right? “Do you really think they’d leave us alone for that long? Nat or Cap will figure out where we’re going and throw in an ‘oh, by the way, can you do this thing while you’re in the area.’ Unless you’re going to tell them no?”

Teddy grimaces. “You can?”

“Nope, all on you, Tee. If you want this, you’re going to have to fight for it.”


	29. Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to Break.

Teddy’s cell rings. He squeezes his eyes shut underneath his sunglasses and focuses on the heat of the sun on his bare chest. Then a shower of cold water hits him. He jerks upright and whips his head toward his fiancé. “Goddamnit, Billy!”

The other man has the balls to smile innocently at him. “Aren’t you going to get that?” Billy asks, nodding toward the phone. Water streams down his lean body from his dark hair, stroking over the henna tattoo on his chest. Teddy rubs the identical mark on himself.

“No, I think I was pretty clear with them. Nothing short of an apocalyptic invasion will make me answer that phone. Do you see spaceships blocking off the sun?”

“There’s evidence of an alien infiltration right in front of me.” 

Billy takes another step toward him—either to drip on Teddy again or worse, to try to plaster his cold, soaked self on Teddy. The blond leans back again and picks up his sandy foot, planting it on his fiancé’s abdomen. “Think again, magic boy. You have both a towel and powers to dry yourself off. Use one.”

“You’re heartless.”

“I came by this heat honestly. Get your own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I post the last entry later tonight, I can still make the 30 day limit. This was fun, but I won't miss the deadlines. I've been working on the next full-length entry, but I'll probably have more energy when this is over.


	30. Someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Billy's childhood

Billy traces the pen lines with his finger, half expecting the color to stain. But his hand comes away clean. Then someone smacks the back of his head. He whirls around. John stands there with his friends. The bully looks down at the drawings on Billy's arm. “Your soulmate is old,” he taunts, “and she can’t even draw well.”

“It’s abstract,” Billy mutters under his breath.

“What did you say, Kaplan?” Billy shakes his head and stares down at his untied shoelaces. He might be only ten, but he knows baiting John Kessler won’t help him at all. And he also knows never to voice his thought every time the bully taunts him. Why does the bigger boy assume Billy’s other half is a girl?

The other boy laughs and walks away. The other kids follow him, leaving Billy alone. He swallows down the tears. One day, he’s going to meet his soulmate. Then nothing John says will matter. 

He just wishes it could be sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're at the end! Expect the next piece to continue the timeline from the first three in the series.


End file.
